Those Happy Days of Ours
by Jam Tastes Good
Summary: Lillian is two-faced. The happy-go-lucky one she shows on the outside. And the darker one. After 10 years, she comes back to the place where she grew up. Her childhood friends are there. Her brother is engaged. Everyone, everything is fine. Until she comes and ruins it all.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is my first story so please review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Prologue**

I walked out of the carriage that had taken me to this place. I stretched, yawning. Hugging my suitcase to my chest, I smiled, looking up and shielding my eyes from the sun. "It's been what? Ten years now? Huh, I wonder if the place has changed once. I doubt that though."

_Flashback_

_"Philip, Lillian, your father and I have decided to divorce." My mother looked down at my brother and me calmly, as if what she had just said wouldn't affect us at all, "Both of us are moving out of this dump called a town, and moving to a place with no memories of us together. I'm taking Philip with me and your father is taking Lillian."_

_That night, I lay crying in my bed until Philip came in and laid next to me on my bed, hugging me, telling me that everything was going to turn out okay. I tried my best to believe in him._

* * *

_The rain poured down heavily. The little European style town getting drenched by the second. I walked next to Philip who was holding an umbrella above both of us. My mother was walking on Philip's side and my father was walking on my side. I knew it. This would be the last day I ever saw my brother and my mother for a while. I didn't even get the chance to say good-bye to my friends._

_"LILLIAN! WAIT UP!" I heard two synchronized voices from behind me. I turned around and saw my two best friends. One dressed in purple plaid, the other in red plaid. The two of them jogged up to me and asked me that one question:_

_"Are you leaving for good?"_

_I burst into tears. "I don't know…" I admitted, "I don't think that I'll ever come back."_

_They both smiled at me, showing that they understood. "Just promise to try your best to come back here, okay?" they each held out a pinky to me._

_"I promise…" I said through sobs, "I promise." I locked a pinky through each of theirs, our promise had been made._

_End Flashback_

Looking up at the mountain in front of me, I smirked. "I'm finally back, huh? I wonder if those idiots still remember me, or our promise."

The wind whipped through my hair as I took the path towards Konohana town.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Konohana

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted sooner. School decided to assign 3 huge projects. Anyway, I finished two of them, so I'm gonna start to post more frequently. Hope you enjoy!**

**blacksunset1214: Ahaha, yeah, I know. I just couldn't get it to sound completely right...**

**CAPJHMPAgirl: You will ;)**

**Chibi Anjiru: Thanks! Glad you are. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Konohana**

Once I took a single step into Konohana, everyone in front of me turned and stared at me.

As soon as the villagers saw me, they stared at me, and the silence lingered in the air for what seemed like centuries.

And that's when the screams started.

"INA! THE NEW FARMER'S HERE!"

"IT'S A NEW PERSON! FINALLY!"

"MOMMYYYY! Who is that?"

Etc.

"HEY! YOU PEOPLE! SHUT UP!" the sharp yell of a lady in red and gold Indian clothes slashed through the air.

And the silence came back.

"Hello, my name is Ina, I'm the mayor of this town," said the lady in a surprisingly warm voice, "I heard you're the new farmer."

I smiled, "Yup! My name is Lillian; it's nice to meet you!"

Ina laughed, "I'll show you your farm, and then show you around town and introduce you to everyone, is that good plan?"

"Yeah."

***(~)***

"OK, so now you know your way around town and the farm?" Ina asked.

"Pretty much," I replied.

"Oh, and one more thing,"

"What is it?"

"On the other side of the mountain, there's a town called Bluebell. Our town and theirs don't get along so well. The relationship is getting better because of the recent engagement between their farmer and Nori, but some villagers from both Bluebell and Konohana still don't get along. Both I and Rutger, the mayor from Bluebell want everyone to get along, so can you help us?"

"Of course!" I smiled.

"Thank you so much! Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you around." Ina smiled warmly and walked away.

I walked into my new house, slammed the door shut, and plopped onto my bed.

I sighed massaging the sides of my mouth. It was really inconvenient, smiling so much. It hurt the sides of my mouth. Damn, I really wanted to be a kid again. At the time when everything was happy; those innocent days of laughing without a care in the world, before those yells of screaming and shouting late at night, before…the divorce.

The villagers here were nice; I could get along with them. Maybe, one day, I could show my real face to one of them. But for the time being, I just want to show them the me before everything that had happened.

That Phillip found himself a good fiancée. Nori was both kind and beautiful. She deserved him.

Now if only I could get rid of this stupid brother complex that I have.

I stood up and tore off my shirt; digging through the suitcase for my pajamas. The cold air cut at the newly cut skin on my wrists. I gulped. I swore to myself that I would stop. I _have_ to.

Pulling on my pajamas, I jumped onto the bed.

I would visit Bluebell for the first time in 10 years tomorrow.

I'll be home again.

Finally.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Bluebell

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated my story. I got a really bad writer's block. Hope you guys will forgive me. **

**Please review! I really want your opinions!**

**Disclaimer~I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bluebell**

I woke to the annoying call of the birds and the repeated knocks on my door.

"I'm coming…" I grumbled as I dragged myself over to the door. Nori and Ina were standing on the other side of the door, each smiling brightly.

"Good morning Lillian!" Nori exclaimed, "I made a few outfits for you and after that I'm going to take you over to Bluebell and introduce you to all the villagers over there!"

"NO. Wanna sleep." I mumbled.

"C'mon Lillian," Nori laughed, "It's already 10 AM."

My eyes widened. "WHAT. Crap." I grabbed the clothes Nori was holding out, "I'm gonna go get changed."

I closed the door. Then it hit me. My wrists were exposed. I groaned, "I hope they didn't notice it."

Sorting through the clothes Nori made, I found a loose black and white t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and fingerless gloves that went halfway up my forearm. I hopped towards the door as I pulled on my boots.

"I'm ready!" I exclaimed, "Let's go!"

***(~)***

The trip over the mountain took an hour, by cart anyway. I had to convince Nori and Ina that it was just a welcoming present from me. Yep, a different present for each person. They were so gullible. So trusting.

So _annoying_.

We went to the Town Hall first. Everyone was shouting greetings to Nori. Huh, looks she comes here a lot.

Rutger looks a lot older. I didn't know what I should've expected. He still has the same profile. Still happy and healthy as ever.

I grabbed two of the presents in the cart and ran into the town hall before Nori could get off of it. I burst into the hall and two surprised faces turned towards me.

And then my face breaks into a grin. I run up and hug both of them as tightly as I can, laughing my head off. "Um…" Rutger squirms a little, "Do I know you?"

I release them from my hug and look them both in the eyes. Rutger and Rose. "Yes, Rutger, yes you do."

Rutger looks me up and down. "No…I actually don't."

Rose gasps suddenly, "…Lillian? LILLIAN!" Rose squeezes me tightly and says things that aren't comprehendible between her sobs.

"Lillian?" Rutger asked, dumfounded, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah. It's really me."

***(~)***

I got to see everyone but 3 people. Cam was out and Ash had to go deliver some things. They'd both be back tomorrow.

And Phillip…I was heading over with Nori to see him now.


	4. Chapter 3: Encounter with a Brother

**Hey~ I didnt know whether to make htis a really long chapter or shorten it, so I kinda decided to make it an in between. Ehehehe~**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Encounter with a Brother **

"Um…Lillian?" Nori asked me.

"Yeah? What?" I replied.

"Well, everyone here seems to know you, and I was wondering if you would explain to me what's going on…?"

"Well," I started, "How do I put this…I used to live in Bluebell. I moved out about ten years ago."

"Oh, really?" Nori exclaimed, "That's really exciting! So I'm guessing that means you never needed me to give you a tour of this town, right?"

"Yeah, but Bluebell is more fun when there's someone with you." I replied, "This town hasn't changed one bit."

"Oh, Lillian, does that mean that you've met my fiancé before? He told me he used to live here too."

"Your fiancé?" I questioned, "Phillip? Oh, right, I should probably tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"Well, Phillip is my older brother. So looks like I'm going to be your sister soon."

Nori's mouth hung agape, "ARE YOU SERIOUS? Phillip told me he had a sister but he never told me much about her! I can't believe that I met you!"

"There's the fact that I haven't seen Phillip in 10 years, so I don't think he really knows that much about me…" I stretched, feigning disinterest.

Nori smiled, "Then how about I just go in, greet Phillip and let you two catch up with each other?"

My eyes brightened, mouth forming and O, "Can I really? Thank you, Nori!"

Nori slipped into the small ranch quickly and came out. She smiled warmly, "Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of, he's probably just as you remembered him." And with that, she turned and left. Butterflies began to gather in my stomach and worries flooded through me.

_What if he doesn't like me?_

_What should I say?_

_How should I act?_

_**What should I do with my feelings? What if there still there?**_

I sighed, realizing that nothing good will come out of worrying. I'll just wing it. Taking steady breaths, I walked up and gently knocked on the door.

"Eh? Nori, did you forget something?" an unfamiliar voice called from the other side of the door. The door swung open, and I stood there, shocked. He looked just like he used to, just older. Same auburn hair, same blue eyes. I smiled slightly, "Phillip…" I whispered.

Phillip's eyes widened, shock, surprise, and happiness coursing through his face. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in, hugging me. "Lillian," he sobbed, "Lillian…"

***(~)***

Phillip pulled me inside his house and made me sit in his kitchen while he went to prepare something for us to eat. I took in the houses' interior. It looked like mine, give or take some space.

When he came out, he carried two bowls of porridge and set them down on the table in front of me and him. "Eat," he commanded. While I was gobbling spoon after spoon of the porridge into my mouth, Phillip just stared at me through a curtain of steam. "Wahrt? Arencha gonna tshoo eatch?" I asked him.

Phillip chuckled lightly, "Not yet. I have some…things to ask you. Dad told me about your, well, 'problem'."

I choked on the porridge. Of course he knew. Dad had probably blabbed it to him one night when he was drunk or high. Phillip would always call, but Dad never let me talk to him. I set the porridge bowl down. "Alright. I'll tell you about it. As long as you tell me about _everything_ that's happened to you in the past 10 years. Dad was…different after we moved."

Phillip sighed, "Yeah, I could tell. It was his fault, wasn't it?"

"Not completely. It was my fault too."

Phillip raised an eyebrow. I looked down, "Can you go first?"

He smiled sympathetically. I didn't want sympathy, though. I'd had enough of it for life. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Past

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! It's kinda depressing though... DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO WRITE THIS THING?**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Past**

"Mom…she still doted on me," Phillip started, "I got everything that I could want, except getting to visit you and Dad. She never missed you two. She made it seem like the four of us had never been together. And that, in a way, it drove her crazy.

"Two years ago, Mom went insane. Aunt Claire mentioned you, and Mom had a meltdown. Aunt Claire got scared and called the hospital. Mom went into rehab after that, and came out last year. She started to live with Aunt Claire. At that time, I came back here to start the farm and I met Nori. And, well, the rest was history."

Phillip sighed, as if he had had such a _painful_ life these past years. How ignorant. But that was the part that I liked about him. Damn, I hated these feelings.

He smiled at me weakly. "Your turn,"

I sighed, "Alright. Dad started to drink more and more after they got divorced. For most of the time that I saw him; he was either drunk or high on drugs. Our neighbors found out quickly, and let me stay with them whenever I needed to. But I knew that I couldn't depend on them forever, so I started learning that kind of thing on my own. Dad didn't know that I'd learnt to cook until I was around 13. When he found out though, he got mad at me and started yelling, saying stuff like I had made him waste a bunch of his gambling money for his food when I could've been cooking for him all this time.

"After that, he began to physically abuse me to make me hear and serve his every need. There was some psychological abuse too, but after a while, you get used to it. But when I turned 15, he began to look at me while I changed, in the way that a man would look at his prey. That really scared me, but I already knew that there was no changing anything he wanted, so I had to stay like that.

"Throughout it all, Dad let me have one thing that I wanted. He let me dance. Dancing was my way out from the world, the thing that stopped me from doing something bad to myself. But Dad got us into a car accident, a couple weeks after my 15th birthday, and the doctor told me that I couldn't dance anymore. I think you heard about what happened after that. I started cutting and Dad now had even more money to spend on the bar and his gambling.

"I came to the point where I attempted suicide. I tried to hang myself, but the neighbors found my nearly unconscious and brought me to the hospital. The doctor talked to Dad about sending me to rehab, but Dad refused. It would've cost him too much money. But I went there anyway. The neighborhood and government would fund me for the costs of rehab. I stayed there until half a year ago. They let me out, saying I was fine, and telling me to go home. So I did.

"Later on the night I came back, Dad came back from a bar, muttering something about debt and money. And when he saw me, everything was torn to shreds. I thought that Dad would've gotten better. But he'd only gotten worse."

My breathing slowly got shallower, and tears began to prick in the corners of my eyes. Phillip looked at me and came over to me, pulling me towards him. He rocked me back and forth in his lap, murmuring comforting words all the while. "You don't have to say it right away, take your time."

I shook my head, sniffling, and continued the story "Dad…almost raped me that night. I was so scared, Phillip, I was so scared. The neighbors had heard me scream, and they called the police on him. He died the next day due to Drug Overdose. I wanted to start a new life after that, so I came back here."

"I see…" Phillip murmured into my hair, hugging me tight against him, "You don't have to worry anymore though. I'm here. I'll be here until you're sick and tired of seeing me."

And before I knew it, I'd dozed off in Phillip's arms.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to know how you guys are liking my story!**


	6. Chapter 5: An Idiot and a Tsundere Act

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I went on vacation then had a ton of projects dumped on me because my partners were irresponsible... I have a HUGE testy thing next week that lasts the entire week to I'll try to get back on schedule till finals start ._. ANYWAY let's move on with the story!**

**Disclaimer~I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Idiot and a Tsundere Act**

I blinked my eyes open, sunlight pouring into the room. Where was I? Slowly, I looked up and glanced around the room, taking in my surroundings. My head was on Phillip's arm, and the both of us were lying on the ground, previously sleeping. Phillip snored loudly next to me, and I smiled. He still looked like he used to when he was sleeping. This guy hasn't changed one bit.

As stealthily as I could, I got up from the floor and wrote him a note about my going back to Konohana. I crept to get a blanket and placed it over Phillip. Hesitating slightly, I leant down and kissed him on the cheek. I felt my face flush, covering my face with my hands, I rushed out of his house and out of the farm.

The sun had risen a few hours ago; it looked around 7:00. A warm breeze blew around me, cooling me down.

"E-excuse me, miss," came a voice behind me, "But, erm, how do I put this? Well, you aren't exactly Phillip's fiancé, so why did you just come out of his farm?"

Turning around, I came face-to-face with a rather feminine-looking boy, in my opinion anyway. He wore a white collared shirt to his elbows, red fingerless gloves, overalls, and a red plaid hat. He had golden-hair that reached his shoulders and olive-green eyes.

Who the hell was this guy? Wait, red plaid? Damn, don't people change at all over 10 years? Or do you just stay the same in if you live in a little town in the middle of nowhere?

A grin spread across my face and I flung myself onto him, making him stumble back in surprise. "M-miss, I would like to know what you're doing. I don't believe that I know you."

Stepping back with my hands still on his shoulders, I stared at him. Was he always this stupid? Oh well, might as well do something for old time's sake. I raised my fist above his head and rammed it down as hard as I could. "Ow… What was that for, um, miss?"

I narrowed my eyes. How stupid could a guy get? I sighed, "Ash, you're more of an idiot than I remember you to be."

He looked taken back, "H-how do you know my name?"

I waved my hand around my face, "I have a question for you; how many people do you know have light brown hair and _purple eyes_?"

He thought for a moment, "Um… WAIT! I got this! Lillian? You're back?"

I smiled gently, "I promised, didn't I?"

Ash laughed, "Yeah, you did," He went up to me and pulled me into a hug, catching me off guard for a second. My face softened, and I wrapped my arms around him. He smelled like milk. Disgusting. But one way or another, he was still Ash.

Behind me, I heard a throat clear. My face flushed and I whipped around. Behind me stood a guy; about half a head taller than me. He wore black pants, a lavender collared shirt that was open at the top, a purple vest, yellow tie, and a purple plaid hat. He had light brown hair - almost blond - hair and bright green eyes. He looked at me like a stranger.

"What's with this?" he asked teasingly, "Ash got a girlfriend without telling me?" I saw Ash's face turn as red as a tomato next to me.

"N-no," he stuttered, "s-she's just a friend…"

Cam smirked, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, we are," I spoke up, "I just met Ash, again, after a long time. Nice to meet you Cam."

Cam lifted his eyebrow, "Who are you…?

This guy just got ruder. "Hey! Don't be rude Cam!" Ash leapt in, "It's Lillian!"

Cam's eyes widened. "Lillian? Why is she here?"

Ugh… This guy… Cam saw my expression and chuckled, "Just kidding, I knew it was you. Who else has purple eyes?" He walked towards me and picked me up, twirling me around in a circle while I screamed my head off. Ah… just like before.

"KYAAA! PUT ME DOWN! DOWN! DOOOWWWNNN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I got it, I got it," Cam laughed, and then pulled me into a hug, "Welcome back, Lillian." I let him hug me, but a second later, I felt him tense, and push away from me, a look of disgust on his face. "Ugh, what am I doing?"

He briskly walked past me, ignoring me like I wasn't there. "Hey," I heard him say behind me. I giggle followed afterwards, and I turned around to see who I was expecting. Laney. The bitch.

She locked arms with Cam when he came up to her, and stole a glance at me quickly, a triumphant look on her face.

"Oh," Ash murmured, he looked at the two of them, "They started dating about 2 months ago. Laney won't let any girl be around Cam or else something like that."

I looked up at Ash, there was something different. "Hey, Ash, you like Laney, don't you?"

"W-what? NO! She's Cam's girlfriend! Fine. Yes. I like her, got a problem with that?" He had turned so red.

I laughed, "That's cute,"

"S-shut up," he replied.

"Walk me home?" I offered.

He smiled at me, "Yeah, sure."

**(*~*)**

Fuming, I pulled off my gloves and threw them onto the floor. I sat down on the bed. I still didn't understand, what was so good about Laney that made everyone like her? All she did as a kid was tattle on me for messes that she had made. Maybe there _is_ a good side of her, but she never showed it to me. No matter how nice I was to her, she always looked down on me. Like really, what the fuck dude?

A soft knock then sounded on the door. "Who is it?" I called, walking towards the door.

"It's me," a voice sounded, "Cam."

Hesitantly, I pulled open the door. Yep, there he was. "Hi there," he smiled.

My eyes narrowed, why was he here? "What do you want?" I hissed.

"Look, about today, I'm really sorry. Ash probably told you that I'm dating Laney and, well, she kinda said that if I didn't date her, she'd suicide." He confessed.

"So what?" I replied coldly, "You think I give a shit about your excuses?"

He winced, "Well, Howard takes care of me and I wouldn't want her daughter to die because of me, so…"

"So?!" I growled, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Even if you reject her, don't you think she still has something to fucking live for? SHE HAS YOU ANYWAY! She has friends! A father that dotes on her 24/7! You make it seem like life here is the worst thing you've ever experienced! Try living out there, in the city, for a week! I DARE YOU! "

Cam looked at me suspiciously, "What's up with you? I just came over to explain that I didn't think you were disgusting or anything…"

"Ugh! You don't understand a thing about me!" I cried.

And apparently, that was the last straw. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I GREW UP WITH YOU! I'VE FIGURED OUT ALL THERE IS TO FIGURE OUT ABOUT YOU! I EVEN KNOW ABOUT YOUR CRUSH ON PHILLIP!"

"Stalker," I muttered, "But who I was ten years ago isn't who I am now. You _don't_ know this me. No matter how much try to figure out, even if you figure out all of it, you won't _understand_."

Cam flexed his hands into fists and out of them. "Okay," he sighed, "Maybe my sheltered life won't lead me to understand what you've gone through. But I just want to be there the whole time and support you, okay?"

My face softened, "Yeah, that'll be fine."

"Friends?" Cam held out his hand.

I grasped his hand with mine, "Friends."

"But, I'll still have to act like a total jerk when we're around Laney. I still don't believe that she won't commit suicide."

"Damn, man, you're a mother for that girl."

"Shut up," His face flushed.

I giggled. Maybe he would have to act like a jerk, but at least we could still be friends.

* * *

**That was the longest chapter I've written! Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: A Kiss and The Wedding

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while...This chapter was hard to make realistic and I had the pressure of good grades and the huge testy thing this week ends on Thursday so I wouldn't expect things so soon. **

**I AM SO SORRYYYY!**

**Disclaimer~I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Kiss and the Wedding**

I've been working on the farm for a while now. It's hard work, but I'm slowly getting used to it. Georgia's and Mako's birthday parties passed without a hitch. My first cooking festival is over now. I only cheered from the sidelines to see how it went; maybe I'll enter next time. I go over to Bluebell now and then to hang out with Ash or Georgia. Laney sticks to Cam 24/7, so we only have had one conversation since our previous one; when he sneaked out to talk to me about the scars he saw on my wrists before. I ended up telling him everything.

The Konohana folks have welcomed me like I was always there. Reina is a bit closed off, but I managed to get her open up a bit. She just started to smile at me. Nori came to visit me a lot; she called it 'bonding' between sisters. It annoyed me at first, but after a while, it became a regular thing that I look forward to. The kids in Konohana are literally the cutest things in the world. Rahi has such an obvious crush on Ying, but she's too dense to notice.

Yesterday, I met Kana. Just like Georgia he loved horses, but when I mentioned her, he looked pissed off. Rival towns, rival shops, I guess. He soon felt like a brotherly figure, or fatherly, but I wouldn't know. Everyone was supporting me as the farmer, and I'm not planning to let them down.

It's Spring 8th now, the day has finally come. Phillip's wedding. The guests were supposed to arrive on the mountaintop by 9:00, and the reception would start at noon. It was 7:30 now, so that meant that I had an hour to get ready. Hurriedly, I took a shower and changed into the bridesmaid clothes that Nori had wanted me to wear; a strapless white dress that fell just above my knees with a black ribbon tied loosely around my ribs, black high heels, and two tight black wristbands, enough to cover my scars, it was just a coincidence, right? I made my hair in a loose half-up style. Howard was going to do my make-up for me later.

Finished with about 10 minutes to spare, I headed over to Kana's shop. "Kana?" I called, "Are you in there?"

"I'm here!" I heard him exclaim from inside, "Just wait a second."

He came out almost immediately, and he looked really cool. Decked out in a suit and his hair let down for once, he asked me, "So why do you need me?"

I smiled slyly, "I need a ride up the mountain…?"

He sighed, yet smiled, "Wait here, I'll go get Hanate,"

Kana reappeared later with Hanate by his side, looking newly brushed. Kana came up to me and lifted me onto Hanate. "Up you go,"

He climbed onto Hanate after me, and yet the horse seemed well with two people on his back. "Hold onto Hanate," Kana warned, holding the reins with his arms around me, "Here we go!"

Hanate started galloping up the hill, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Going fast and heights were my biggest fears. Now they're combined into one situation; riding a horse. I clung onto Hanate, squeezing eyes shut, and before I knew it, Hanate had slowed down and Kana was telling me that we were there.

Slowly, I opened one eye, finding the familiar surroundings of the mountain, and opened the other. I blinked slowly taking in everything. I heard Kana laugh from below me. "Hey, are you going to get down or not?" I looked down to find him, eyes twinkling, with his arms outstretched. Hesitantly, I jumped out, and he caught me. "You're lighter than you look, y'know?" he teased.

My face flushed and I hit him on the head, hard. "Ow," he grumbled, "You'll never get a boyfriend at this rate…"

I pouted, and strode away from him; catching a chuckle from him and a wisp of the argument he had just started with Georgia about whether Hanate or Dakota was better. I smiled and stared up at the sky. Those two should _so_ hook up.

"OH MY!" I heard an exclamation from behind me. I turned around to find Howard rushing towards me, looking worried. "LILLIAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? NO MAKE-UP, YOUR HAIR IS A MESS! COME WITH ME! LET ME FIX YOU UP!"

I had to stifle a giggle while being led away by Howard. Laney, in a way, she took after her father. They both had the blond hair and the ton of make-up on their faces every time they went outside. They both had the bright blue eyes and cooking skills, but in my opinion, their personalities were _completely_ different. Howard is a sweet teddy bear and Laney is, well, a bitch.

Howard dragged me over to a chair in front of a temporary make-up stand. He looked so stressed in the mirror that I couldn't help but smile. Although his hands seemed big, they moved fast, and intricately. Before I had known it, my hair had been made into a Dutch-braided half up style, but it was even better, as it made a heart shape. "There," Howard looked approvingly at his work, "Now onto the make-up!" He applied layer after layer of the make-up after removing a layer after he put one on. After about half an hour, he turned me to the mirror and I gaped at myself; the make-up was perfect. I looked like a completely new person. "Straighten out your dress!" Howard exclaimed, and he shooed me away, saying he still had things to work on.

I huffed and walked away, towards Nori's dressing room. When I stepped in, I found Reina, Ayame, Ina, Yun, and Gombe fretting over how she looked. Mostly Ina, Yun and Ayame though, Gombe was lecturing on how to be a good wife and Reina stood in the corner.

Nori captured my attention immediately. Her long hair was pulled into a low, messy chignon and her gown was simple, but elegant. It was more ivory than white; had this loose, drapey feel to it; and trailed about an inch on the floor. She looked stunning. No wonder Phillip fell for her. Nori caught sight of me and waved me over. She looked at me, "So…how do I look?"

I grinned, "Don't ask me, ask your husband."

She pouted, "Tell me, really."

I laughed, "You look beautiful,"

A grin spread across her face and she looked like she wanted to leap onto me and hug me, but Ina and Ayame held her back. "You can't ruin how you look _before_ the wedding starts," they lectured.

"Ok…" Nori looked down, and then brightened, "Oh! Lillian, I forgot to tell you, I'm throwing a bachelorette party tonight in Konoha. It's in my house."

"I'm going, ok?" I stated.

Nori grinned and went back to being pestered and lectured. I made my way over to Reina, who was wearing the exact same clothes as I was. Her hair was in a messy side braid and her bangs framed her face nicely. The make-up Howard had given her gave her a mysterious, smoky look.

I stood beside her, leaning against the wall. She was probably the only person I could be myself with; someone who would just sit there and be quiet along with me. After about 15 minutes, I announced that I would be heading over to Philip's place to see how it was going. I left, and no one said a thing, as they were still fussing over Nori.

When I got to Phillip's place, I took a deep breath and knocked. "Come on in!" I heard Phillip's voice call on the other side. Slowly opening the door, I found Phillip on the other side, sitting on a couch by himself. "Oh, hi Lillian! Do you need me?"

I sighed to myself. I would have to say it now, before it was too late. "Phillip…" I began, are you alone right now? Like, no one in here? I really need to talk in private."

Phillip looked confused, "Yeah, I am, why?"

I turned the lock and slid down onto the floor. Phillip rushed toward me, "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him, tears beginning to well in my eyes. Sorry, Howard. "I-I'm fine," I stuttered, "I'm just…a little shocked that you got married so early, that's all…"

He looked at me quizzically, "What do you mean? I'm 22. Isn't that old enough?"

I looked at him, a tear rolled down my left cheek. I forced a smile, "No…That's not what I meant. I meant that…I love you. Not as a brother. I know I shouldn't be telling you this now, but I just wanted to get it out. I'm so, so sorry."

Phillip's eyes widened in shock, "You…mean like, like…y'know."

"Yeah, I mean like that." I smiled, "It feels good to finally get it out. You don't have to say anything, but thank you, for everything." I stood up and unlocked the door, about to step out of the room.

"Wait!" Phillip grabbed my arm, spun me around, and planted a quick kiss on my lips. He turned and ran away, leaving me there in shock.

***(~)***

When I came back to the top of the hill, I sat by the pond and cried my eyes out until Howard found me when I had stopped crying and thought that I had washed my face in the pond. He dragged me away muttering about how I had wasted his good work and redid my make-up, telling me not to be stupid anymore.

The reception passed by quickly, as I didn't hear half the things that were going on. I walked down the aisle with Cam and Reina was with Ash. I didn't feel or see anything. By the time we had to dance, I hadn't realized that I was slow dancing with Cam until halfway through the song and he was looking at me worriedly while Laney was shooting daggers at me. "What happened?" he whispered.

"I…told Phillip about my feelings…" I trailed off.

"And?"

"He kissed me…" I said in a low voice.

"So are you over him or not?" Cam glanced between Laney and me. The song was almost over.

"I think I am. There _are_ feelings left over, but they'll go away in time. I'm sure of it."

Cam smiled at me, "I believe you,"

As soon as the song was over Laney came marching onto the dance floor and knocked me away, taking Cam with her. I saw him mouth '_Sorry_' as he was led away.

"Hey," I heard a voice from behind me and turned around. My heart sunk. Phillip. He extended a hand towards me, and forced a smile, "Dance with me?"

I hesitantly took his hand, "Sure…"

The dance seemed so awkward at first but I realized that I _have_ to get over him. I smiled again, telling him silently that I would be fine. He seemed so relieved. After that, everything seemed so much more fun. And the most ironic thing of all that night was the person who caught the bouquet:

Me.

* * *

**OMG! PHILLIP KISSED HEEERRR! SHE CAUGHT THE BOUQUET! SHE GET MARRIED NEXT I THINK! OMGOMGOMG! I'm sorry if you think this is weird cuz I don't know what my story's gonna end up like. I just make up what comes to mind and build off of that... Now I need an idea for the next chapter...Um... ._. Yeah. I got nothing.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7: In the Valley of Darkness

**Hey guys! It's been a while, and I've kinda had writer's block... This chapter is pretty much a filler, so I wouldn't expect too much from it. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer~I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 7: In the Valley of Darkness**

I stumbled home, barely noticing where I was going. Nori's bachelorette party had passed in a flurry of laughter, but I had faked mine. It was past midnight now, and I had refused the offer to stay at her place for the night. As I tripped over a rock, I swore under my breath.

"Lillian!" I heard someone call from behind me. Whipping around, I was ashamed for someone to find me in this kind of condition. I plastered a smile on my face:

"Yes, Kana?"

"Why aren't you staying at Nori's?" he asked, clearly confused, "And what's with that freakish smile?"

I sighed, letting my façade go, "I'm tired and I still have to tend to my farm tomorrow," I lied.

He looked at me quizzically, "Well, goodnight then." And he turned to walk away.

I let out my breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I quietly crept home, careful not to wake anyone else up. Once I arrived in my house, I slammed the door shut and let myself crumble. Tears poured out of my eyes, I was finally letting today's events sink in. I felt that hole in my heart, the one that was healing; have its wound opened once more.

I couldn't stand it right now. Crawling under my bed and stretching my arm out to the farthest corner, I grasped the thing I was looking for, a pocket knife.

***(~)***

I opened my eyes, thinking myself still in rehab. I realized it, I was at Konohana. Looking down, I saw what I had caused the night before. Blood stains on the ground and the skin on my wrists freshly cut.

Wincing, I threw the knife back under the bed and willed myself up to take a shower. After doing so, I came out of my house, my hair tied up, and ready for work. At around 1:00, I was finished. There was so much time left, but should I even use it? I didn't think so, and retreated into my house until about 7:30, when I decided that I should sleep.

Nightmares haunted me. Nori no longer let Phillip stay around me. Everyone turned against me after finding my true identity. Cam told Laney about me, and she told everyone else. I spoke to Mom. Dad came back.

I woke up at random times during the night, sweat drenching me, and waking up panting. If I had known that Phillip was going to get married, I would never have had come back here. But now it's too late to move out. I kept that pattern of life for about two weeks, up until Spring 20th, when Ash came into my house, telling me that everyone was worried about me. He frowned at my disheveled appearance, looking like she wanted to know what had been going on but didn't want to ask.

He had left after a while, as I had not replied to a word that he said. Only after that had I realized that had been his birthday. I cried myself to sleep, knowing that there were still people out there who cared, but I wasn't ready to face them, not yet.

My farm slowly prospered, giving me a profit little-by-little. I barely ate though, it gave me more time to myself and not to face those out there, and so I fed myself meager portions day-by-day.

It came to the day when I ran out of food to eat, Summer 10th, so I had to go out. Face the reality of life. I dressed myself, only to find my clothes were really baggy. I drew up the courage to look in the mirror, the one I had kept hidden away, and found myself…Well, to put it simply, I was past looking anorexic.

You could partially see my ribs underneath my skin and bags hung under my eyes. I had aged about 40(?) years in the past weeks. I sighed, deciding to clean myself up best I could before heading out. I didn't look much better, but it was something of an improvement.

The second I got outside of the farm, I was greeted by worried faces, as well as relieved ones. They didn't try saying 'hi' or smiling brightly as they used to. At that point, it was enough. I plastered on a smile, maybe a bit overdone, and dragged myself to Yun's place, catching the glances I got from the villagers.

When I arrived at Yun's, she hurried over, looking like she wanted to say something, but instead, after taking my order, hurried back into her kitchen. Ying came out then, looking at me curiously. "What happened to you, Lillian?" she asked innocently.

I looked at her for a while, "I'll tell you when you grow up," I whispered.

"Hmph! No fair! Why does everybody say thaaattt?" she whined, and left me.

Ying brought out my order in 5 minutes, and after gulfing it down, I bought some ingredients, left the pay, and went back to my farm. I hadn't been ready at that time, right? I'll stay here for a while longer. I still need time.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Beware

**HEY GUUUYYYSS! Sorry I have updated in such long time. I had a case of writer's block XP and i was working on another story with my friend.** ** Hope this chapter will make up for it!**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Beware**

I knock sounded on my door. It was 12:00; I had just finished my farming. Why was someone visiting? Not one had come to see me since…Howard. It was the 2nd of Fall currently, and the news of me had spread over to Bluebell, causing Howard to come and visit me. He had come at least once a week in order to help my health. My looks had improved, and he left after he thought I had formed the habit. I tried to keep up with it as much as I could.

I'd gained back some of my weight, and the bags under my eyes were almost gone. "Who is it?" I called.

A slight pause, and then, "It's Cam."

I slowly stood up and opened the door, to find him on the other side, smiling weakly. "Hey," he started, "Howard is busying Laney for the day and he's letting me come over and visit you."

I looked him up and down; he seemed the same as he did before. Knowing that it had been his birthday the day before, I rushed into the kitchen telling him to wait a while. I took out all the ingredients I had been saving for today, and put them all in a pot. I waited about 20 minutes before it was ready, and ladled the soup into two bowls. I carried them out and placed them on the table. Laughing as I watched Cam's expression change into an excited one, I placed the Tom Yung Goong onto the table. "Happy belated 19th birthday, Cam," I smiled.

His mouth hung agape at me, "Y-you made this?" he stuttered.

"Yep," I replied, "Try it!"

He eyed the soup suspiciously, acting like there was poison in it, before taking a spoon into his mouth. He dropped the spoon then, and looked up at me with sparkling eyes, as if pleading for more.

In the end, he ate the whole pot before he took me out to the river on the mountain. We spent the whole day there, reminiscing our lives 10 years ago, and recreating the experiences. Those times when my parents would fight and Phillip had to step in, getting himself in trouble. When Jessica had work to go to, and had to leave one-year-old Cheryl with Ash. Cam always seemed reluctant to cheer me up, but I found out that it's not like he didn't want to, it's that he never knew _how_.

So he would take me up that mountain and teach me about the flowers, and in his own way, he cheered me up.

He walked me home later that night.

***(~)***

"Lillian? Are you in there?" I heard a familiar voice call from the other side of the door, but I couldn't specify who it was.

"Yeah, the door's open." I called from my bed.

With a loud creak, the door opened, to reveal him, one of my past neighbors. He played violin 24/7 and made my dad march over to his house and make him stop.

Mikhail.

"Hey, Lillian," he smiled at me as my mouth hung agape. Even as nice as he was, I never had wanted a reminder of my old life. Never again. And now it comes back, every memory, flooding through me. A sudden migraine hits me, and I collapse onto the ground. "Lillian?!" I hear his call, fading by the second, until all I see is black.

***(~)***

Slowly blinking my eyes open, I found Hiro hovering over me with Mikhail next to him, both looking worried.

"Ah! You're awake, Lillian," Mikhail exclaimed gleefully, "Are you alright? You had me worried there…"

I pushed myself up and off the uncomfortable bed, into a sitting position. I decided to ignore Mikhail for now, "Hiro, how long have I been out?"

"Hm?" He turned to look at me, "Oh, about 2 hours, its midnight now. Stay here for the night if you want, or you can go back to your ranch, your choice."

I pondered for a minute. Neither bed was comfy. I was on one right now, the other one is on the other side of town. "Erm, can I sleep here tonight?"

"Sure," Hiro replied without turning his back, devoured in his work.

"Hey," Mikhail popped in, "You didn't answer my question."

"Eh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just need some rest." I slipped under the covers turning my head towards Hiro, and away from Mikhail.

"Well, feel better, okay?" I could hear confusion in his voice. Dammit, the guilt. "I'm living in Bluebell, so if you need me or something, just come by the church."

"Kay," I replied, pretending to doze off, waiting for the echo of his feet to start, and fade.

***(~)***

I awoke, yawning and stretching. It's a new day. I'm not in my house. Where the fuck is this place? I searched my surroundings once more. Right.

Hiro. Ayame. Hospital. Faint. Mikhail.

Life. Sucks.

I looked out the far window. Rainy day. No Bluebell today, huh?

"Ah," Hiro scurried into the room, "Are you able to leave now?"

I nodded, "Thanks, see ya later," I sprinted out the hospital, shielding my head with my arms. It was pouring cats and dogs times infinity out here. Rainwater was already piled up on the grass and the sidewalks, about a quarter-inch. By the time I got to my ranch, I was soaked, dripping a ton of water wherever I went. I rummaged through my things to find a single towel, and dried myself off.

I fell onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Is it true that if you sleep with your hair wet, you'll catch a cold? I hope so; I really don't want to hear what Mikhail has to say to me when I visit Bluebell… I already know, but it's not like he's gonna give up any time soon. Please, please, I _need_ to get sick. I don't want to talk to someone who reminds me of them. I don't mind spending everyday with Dad again. Just, I won't talk about it again.

Mikhail, you're a violinist, not a therapist.

***(~)***

Dammit I'm not sick.

And today has such good weather too… Fuck this shit. The rain yesterday kept the plants watered, overwatered really. I sighed; there wasn't anything interesting here, so I might as well entertain myself.

Fall 5th, huh? A week till Mikhail's birthday and 6 days till mine. I swear if any idiots decide to throw a surprise party, I'll sprint the hell out there. Trudging up the mountain in the Lower-Konohana region, a sprout poking up from the fallen leaves caught my eye. Bending over, I cleared the leaves. The sprout had a brown white-streaked body and 5 bright green leaves, forming a star-shape. I crouched in front of the plant, before stumbling back after recognizing it. The plant itself was beautiful; it was the meaning that scared me.

I sighed, since when had I become as superstitious as Mom? As I kept walking, a new thought formed in my head: Walking was slow. I should get a horse. But then again, riding a horse freaks me out. Ugh, is there now solution to this?

As I walked and pondered, I hadn't realized I'd reached Bluebell until I ran headfirst into someone. Looking up, I smiled. Ash.

"Hey," I said softly, "Well, there's a lot to talk about but I'm so sorry for forge-"

He put his hand up to silence me, "Cam told me everything. And, I really don't know what to say anymore…" He shifted on his two feet. Cam…That bastard…He wasn't supposed to tell anyone. And really? You tell the dense guy.

I took a deep breath, "Just treat me like you normally do. I'll find it annoying if you don't. But, I need to make up for your birthday, so, I was going to make you Doria, but it would get so cold by the time I brought it here, so I got this," I rambled, and dug into my pocket to produce a wrapped present, "Happy belated birthday, I got it from the city a while back."

Ash unwrapped it, and his face brightened, "Thank you! Ah," he stopped, remembering something, "I have to go deliver some goods to Phillip, and got off track."

I elbowed his rib, "Thinking about Laney? Eh? Eh?"

His face turned bright red before swatting my arm away, "N-no…" he stuttered.

I giggled before turning to walk away. Before I knew it, I ended up in front of the church, my hand raised and ready to knock. At the first tap, the door swung open to reveal a bright-faced Mikhail. "Hey!" he exclaimed, "Come in."

He led me to a private room in the corner of the church. He gestured to a chair before uttering the word sit.

My mind flew. Was this another session? Is he acting in front of the villagers again?

"How've you been doing, Lillian?" he asked, cautiously, but with that shrink voice.

"Fine."

"Tell me about how it's been here, looks like your broken smile's been fixed."

"What if I don't want to? What if it's a façade?"

He sneered, "Then why did you come here?"

I felt my stomach squeeze, "I came here, to tell you that it's over. No more. I can't stand it."

His eyebrow rose. "I don't know if I can accept that. I _love_ you, Lillian"

I clenched my fists, sweat drops beginning to form, "I'm not asking for your opinion, Mikhail. You, you're crazed. Please, just leave me alone."

He laughed maniacally, "And if I don't? No one would believe you if you told them about _this_ me." He gestured to himself.

"I-I know," I begged, "But _please_."

His eyes began to dance. No. Before he had any time to react, I jumped up and sprinted out of the room, hearing his voice call out "Lillian! Come back!" in a way that ought to have sounded pleading. But it was taunting. That man was worse than my father.

I should have taken it. The omen. Because that plant, the rhododendron, means beware.

* * *

****** UGH. MORE COMPLICATIONS.**

**To you Mikhail fans, I never intended for him to be evil. I was gonna make him a nice guy until imagination took over. **

**I have no idea where this is going.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9: Lucifer

**So...Guess what? I'm back! And I over-exercised so I can barely move! Now isn't that great!**

**ANYWAY, let's say most of the stress is off. Vacation is here and finals are finally OVER! Now let's celebrate that today with an update! YAY~~~~**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lucifer**

I groaned. He was here again, and at this rate, I couldn't even leave my farm without being caught. What the hell am I supposed to do?

"Hey Lillian, open up, will ya?" I heard his voice sounding from the other side of the door, but it sounded different, for some reason, but was probably just the muffling from my pillow.

"GO AWAY. I hate you. I told you to leave me alone, didn't I?" I screamed into my pillow.

A pause. "What are you talking about, eh? And what happened to the nice Lillian?"

It took my brain a second to recognize the voice. Slowly, I rose from the bed and walked over to the door, opening it up a crack and peering out. Relief flooded through me. "I drove him away just for you." He winked.

I rolled my eyes as I held open the door for him, "Shouldn't you be driving away Georgia and Dakota? Hanate's getting old, y'know."

"Ah, let her enjoy her old days without a race, neh?" he replied, making himself comfy on a cushion, "Now, I'm really hungry…"

I glared at him. "What a fag," I muttered under my breath.

"Hey! I heard that!" He cried, trying to pout cutely. At that, I burst out laughing.

"Fine…won't…make…Spicy Curry." I panted out.

His eyes grew wide. "NO! I WANT MY SPICY CURRY!" I rolled my eyes, what a kid.

I stuck my tongue out, "Tell me why I should make you some Spicy Curry."

He bat his eyelashes, speaking in a high-pitched voice, "Because Kana is a good boy who chased away the bad guy."

I snickered, "And who is this 'bad guy'?"

My hand flew up to cover my mouth, instantly wanting to take the words back. Kana looked at me quizzically, "That new guy in Bluebell, right?"

I let out the breath I was holding in, "Yeah, it is," I turned my head sideways, observing the ever-so-interesting wall over there. Unconsciously I rubbed my arms, a habit when I was nervous.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Kana's eyes soften, "Look Lillian," he said gently, slowly standing up, "you don't have to tell me what's going on if you don't want to, alright?"

I backed away from him, fidgeting with my feet. He narrowed his eyes before turning to the door. It opened with creaking, and I heard his soft voice echo jokingly, "Just make me curry next time, alright?" before the door closed.

And burst open again with Kana dragged in along with the three idiots. The dense one, the one that broke my heart, and the one covered in flowers.

"HEY LILLIAN. YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THAT MIKHAIL GUY. WHO THE HELL IS HE?" Phillip exclaimed. Cam nodded agreeing to what he said.

Ash looked at me with a blank expression, "Look Lillian, we met the guy on while the three of us were together in Bluebell and he started conversing with us, talking about you. He said he knew you back in the city."

I looked around, sighing, "Kana, can you leave for a while?"

He just nodded before exiting and I stared at the remaining three. Phillip was panting with his face red looking like he would punch anything he could right now. Cam looked pissed, while Ash just looking at me calmly, hands in his pockets. Who knew the airhead could be so smart?

I sighed once more, heading for the dining table. "Sit."

Phillip fumed his way over and sat across from me while Ash sat to the left of me and Cam to the right. "What exactly did he say?" I whispered loud enough for them to hear staring down at my lap.

Phillip opened his mouth before Cam held up his hand to stop him, "He said he knew you back in the city. Something about being a neighbor and your ex. Apparently knew you and your father and were good friends. Helped you through rehab or something."

"And what part of that pissed you guys off?" I asked softly.

"THE PART WHERE HE WAS BEING FOLLOWED BY LANEY? OR THE PART ABOUT BEING YOUR EX? **OR MAYBE THE FACT THAT YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT HIM?**" Phillip exploded, veins popping.

I shrugged, tears brimming, "So? That doesn't mean I have to tell you everything. Dad and I moved a lot. He was just another neighbor."

"BUT-" he was cut off by Ash who noticed my tears.

"But there's more, isn't there?" he asked softly.

I tried acting nonchalant, "Maybe, maybe not."

Phillip shot up making the small table tremble. He reached across and slapped me across the face. It stung. A lot. I could feel the hand mark creep onto my skin.

I grit my teeth. "He was my ex, okay? He was sweet until he found out my problems."

I fell silent again. Phillip narrowed his eyes from across the table. "I'm expecting more, Lillian."

Looking away I said nothing, letting the tears drop out of my eyes silently. "**LILLIAN!**" He screamed trying to head towards me, only to be held back by Cam and Ash. I watched him struggle to get his arms free. "LET. ME. GO!"

I shook, "You…who are you?"

Phillip widened his eyes, before going limp. He smiled sadly, "I see… I'm just like Dad now, aren't I?"

I looked up at him one last time before standing up to leave my ranch. "…Lucifer." I whispered.

"What?" he looked at me wide-eyed.

"Lucifer. His whisper is the Lucifer." I muttered bitterly before running, far up on the mountain, only to stop at the pond on the top.

* * *

**Yeah. So it's more drama. Great.**

**Three things, one, Lucifer refers to the devil, meaning that Mikhail's whisper is tempting her. Two, I'm not trying to bring religion into this in any way. If I'm wrong, correct me, because I'm not Christian... And three, this was because I was listening to one of my favorite bands: SHINee and their song Lucifer. So yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10: Finish the Task

**IT'S FINALLY THE 10TH CHAPTER NOT COUNTING TO PROLOGUE YAY~ Sorry it's been quite sometime since I updated and I'll try to update again within this month, which probably won't happen :/**

**ANYWAY. I have some news. On my account page, I have a poll running. I want all of you guys who have a profile and read this story to vote on it because the outcome depends on what you want. So** _PLEASE _**vote.**

**Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Finish the Task**

A tornado of mist appeared at the point where I was crying, and I stared, mystified. A beautiful lady appeared before me, looking down on my pitifully. She had green hair, in 2 buns with a long braid trailing from one of them. She was dressed somewhat like a belly dancer, in blue.

"Lillian…" she glanced down at me.

"Who…who are you?" I exclaimed.

She smiled gently, "I am the Harvest Goddess, and I will help you with that…Mikhail."

"How?"

She laughed lightly, a twinkling sound, "Don't worry, I have my ways. Now, I will need something in return. Your older brother already did most of it for me, but now he's too distracted to do the rest."

I looked at her quizzically, still sniffing from my past crying. The tear stains added to the stinging of Phillip's slap. "What do you mean? What task?"

"Repair the town's relations. Phillip has made almost everyone friends, give or take a couple people. Once you do so, raise enough money and find enough lumber and material stone to repair the tunnel completely. Phillip has finished the first 3 levels of the tunnel's reconstruction. Finish the rest and I'll help you with your troubles."

I looked at her. That was impossible. I already knew what it took to get that far.

The Harvest Goddess looked at me with her eyes soft. "I know this is already hard enough, so I'll tell you the requirements, and let's make it a little easier and get rid of one of them, eh?"

I nodded gleefully. "Hm, let's see, you need to have a pretty good friendship with her, which you've already earned from your childhood here, complete all the renovation possible on the farm, build a hot spring, have 10 lumber and material stone for each, and - oh! – have 500,000 G ready for the Lower Tunnel Path and 1,000,000 G for the Tunnel Mine.

"But, as I said, I will make it easier on you and get rid of the ideas that you need the hot springs and all the renovation done. And let's throw in a little less money, about 300,000 G? Now you just need the 20 lumber, 20 material stone, and 1,200,000 G. Good Luck! Tood-a-loo!"

The Harvest Goddess disappeared in a mist, with me staring back at where she just was.

Wait, what? EHHHH? HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THIS STUPID, FRICKING THING? Sure, I have all of the lumber and material stone. And sure, I saved up 100,000 G from working at my old jobs in the city, 200,000 G from being the closest living relative of Dad, and another 200,000 G from overworking 2 seasons and starving half to death. Now how was I supposed to raise another 700,000 G with some spare money for myself?

I sighed, looks like I'll have to start over-working again. Might as well get the Lower Tunnel done. I traveled discreetly over to Bluebell and snuck up to the request board, accepting the Lower Tunnel request. I crept over to Eileen's shop and paid for the expenses, as well as supplying her. She thanked me before I walked out of the shop, only to come face-to-face with Mikhail.

Shit.

He smirked at me, "Hey Lillian."

"H-hi Mikhail," I stuttered shifting on my feet.

"Hey," he softly purred, using his index finger to lift my chin up, "Look at me."

"MIkhail~" I heard a voice coo from behind me, and I recognized the voice instantly. I turned my face away and tried to walk away unnoticed until a hand reached out and grabbed my arm, digging her nails into my skin causing me to wince. Laney pulled me towards her so that my ear was right next to her mouth.

"Lillian," she hissed, "What? Trying to steal my guy again? You've already done it once, and I managed to win him back while you were away. Yet you took him back in the wink of an eye. You _really_ piss me off, y'know?"

I smirked while Mikhail backed up, clearly not wanting to be a part of this no matter how..._Mikhail_ he was. "What? So you thought to replace Cam with Mikhail? Are you that desperate to two-time?"

I could feel her nails digging in deeper, she sneered, "No, I just needed someone new as a replacement for now. Cam's still my boyfriend, but he doesn't care if i cheat, does he?"

"Who are you to assume that?" I whispered, cringing at the slight feel of blood dribbling down my arm.

"HIS FUCKING GIRLFRIEND YOU BITCH!" She screeched loudly, causing everyone to turn and stare and her. She sighed and focused her stare on me, keeping hold of my arm, "Every single date we have, he stares at the mountain like he wants to cross over it. Every time you're in Bluebell he looks desperate to finish whatever he's doing and go roaming around."

Her eyes narrowed now, piercing my skin with her nails, dropping her voice low, she spoke in a surprisingly calm voice, "Don't play innocent bitch. Don't act like in all these years, you haven't realized like he was head-over-heels in love with you. You stole him away from me twice, and you already have the heart of Mikhail in your hands, more or less. I'm warning you, don't_ ever_ come in my way again. Cam's heart will be mine one day, but now I need to relieve some stress by playing with Mikhail, hm? I'll come and get Cam back one day, trust me on this, _Lily_."

She released my arm and walked briskly away, followed by Mikhail, who, surprisingly, looked scared of Laney. My hand flew up to stop the slow blood flow coming from my arm. I ran to the nearest shop, Howard's Cafe, and when he saw my arm he bandaged it carefully, like a caring mother without asking what exactly happened and hurried to bring me a cup of tea which he briefly stated was on the house.

I sat at one of the window booths, staring out a window. I finally let the reality of the situation sink in. It was all too much to process at the same time, creating a major migraine. Slowly, everything sunk in.

I had to work, _hard_, to earn the money to build the mine tunnel.

Cam was, no, _is_, in love with me. Something I would never had expected for millions of years. My best friend, he is in love with me. From then till now.

And lastly, Laney had called me by that name, the one only she had ever used. Lily. Back when we were the best of friends. When there was nothing that could separate the two of us. Until she distanced herself and began acting coldly towards me.

Her voice rang in my head, bringing back forgotten memories. She was the one in charge, I was the sidekick. Always, _always_. Her coldness had only added to my depression.

I buried my face in my hands. '_It was just a name,_' I told myself, '_it means nothing._' I shook off every thought that came bouncing back at me. The reason she left me was Cam. I had known it so well, yet I had refused to believe it. But right now, Laney and Cam weren't my top priority.

**I had to get that tunnel finished. The sooner the better.**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I think I'm going to write a more light-hearted chapter next time, and I've been brainstorming some ideas for a new story.**

**Please review! AND REMEMBER TO VOTE. **


End file.
